For The First Time
by madbuff
Summary: Quick one shot about Dougie meeting Lara! Hope you enjoy, leave feedback and most importantly READ & ENJOY!


**This is a quick one shot I have written in my English lesson. Thought I would share it with you guys! Really hope you like it and what not! Wasn't going to upload it tonight but thought it could be a nice reward for getting #McflyTheirMag trending tonight!**

**ANYWAY… THIS STORY IS ABOUT DOUGIE MEETING UP WITH LARA. ITS BASED ON SOME THINGS I'VE READ IN NEWSPAPERS BUT IT'S FOSTLY FICTION! HOPE UOU ENJOY IT! ALSO REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE OR ELSE THERE'S NO POINT ME WRITING! **

**LOVE MADDIE XXXXX**

DOUGIE'S POV

We had just come off stage after the last night of our arena tour, Above The Noise. As we walked off the stage, sweat dripping off all over me, and still clutching my bass, the guys pulled me into a big group hug.

"Where're all so proud of you Doug!" Danny shouted above the noise of the screaming crowd (who were still chanting for ANOTHER encore!), tears in his eyes as he did so. It was a month since I had left rehab after staying there for 5 weeks to deal with my depression and alcohol addiction. I know that it had hit the guys hard. I mean I am their best friend, band mate and as they always say 'little brother', and I know that they were worried out of their minds for me. They had to read all about it on the papers, all the rumours. Some one even said that it was a cover for the band splitting up! Plus they had to watch me as I spiralled downhill,losing control of myself, blocking everyone and everything out of my life. But that was in the past, and this was the future. I smiled and looked up at them, tears in my own eyes, and whispered a quick thank you before pulling myself back into the hug. We were pulled apart when the other guys girlfriends came rushing over to us. I watched awkwardly from the corner as they hugged and kissed each other congratulations. How I wished that I could have a girlfriend again. It felt strange not having someone with me after the tour, as on all our previous tours I had had one there.

I couldn't help but feel jealous as I watched, asking why it always had to be me that got dumped. None of the others had ever been dumped before, they were always the dumpers! And to make things worse, i'm quite often replaced within a couple of weeks!

However I was snapped out of my train of thoughts by a chorus of awwwws! The girls seemed to have noticed my awkwardness as they all came rushing over to me, and gave me quick hug and peck on the cheek. I laughed as I followed them out through the doors and towards the bus. As I sat on the bus, the others all sat cuddled up with their girlfriends, whilst I sat quietly on my own in the corner. Ryan, our tour physio, tried to cheer me up by pretending to snuggle up to me. Not wanting to show my hurt, I played along with him. After a few minutes I decided to go have a cigarette outside. I picked up my pack of Marlboros and made my way outside, closely followed by Harry, the only other smoker in the band. Once we got outside, we realised that neither of us had a lighter. So we decided to walk over to the little corner shop just on the other side of the road. Harry filled me in on everything that has happened whilst I had been away, and I have to admit I did feel a pang up jealousy go through me. They'd done loads of interviews, signings and performances without me. Plus I felt guilty for leaving all the fans, I mean as much as they love us all together, I know that quite a few love ME. We went in and picked up an old lighter, just one that would last us the night. As we walked out the door, I accidentally banged into someone and knocked their coffe all over their shirt. As I looked up, I realised I had bumped into the most beautiful girl in the world…

HARRY'S POV

As we walked out of the shop, I saw Dougie walk into some girl. Stupid boy, always been a bit of a clutz. He had managed to spill coffee down her, and I could just about see her brown hair and eyes in the light. Defiantly Dougs type I thought to myself as I saw him frantically gathering her stuff from the ground. As he looked up, I saw his jaw drop open. He just stood and stared at her, and I watched as she did the same. Love at first sight I thought to myself. I watched them chat away to eachother, and smiled proudly at Doug. He was back to his old self again. A little over a month ago he had been a complete mess. He constantly smelt like alcahol and seemed to be sleeping with new people every evening. He smoked a ridiculous amount of cigarettes and he often looked ill. He had pretty much lost everything he had worked for. He blocked us all out, stayed silent in all our interviews and often didn't bother turning up for a band rehearsal or a day out. I noticed the girl and Dougie walking towards me, and gave Doug a questioning look. He smiled at me before answering, "Lara needs a new top... So I thought she could borrow one from the bus." he said casually, but was unable to hide the fact that he was grinning from ear to ear at the same time. I laughed and nodded, walking back to the bus. I listened to their conversation. She was just like Butty. Weird, strange but at the same time she seemed to be quite shy and caring, something that had always surprised me about Doug. Plus she also seemed to be Obsessed with blink 182 and lizards, and she was bloody hilarious form what I could hear too. As we got nearer the bus I swear I saw her give him her number, but I couldn't be sure. We stepped onto the bus and Dougie led Lara straight up the stairs to the bunks so she could change her shirt. I walked over to the others, who were giving me a quizzing look and began to explain what had just happens…

"Basically, we went to get a new lighter from that shop on the other side of the road and on the way back he walked into her, spilt coffee down her top and so now he's lending him one of his." I said in one breath, to avoid interruptions from the boys (mainly Tom as he was quite protective of Dougie, always taking the father role and blaming himself for anything that ever happened to him). They all looked a bit confused at first, registering the information I had just told them, but they soon turned to smiles. We were all happy that Doug had managed to find himself someone, even if they weren't even dating. None of us had ever particularly liked Frankie. When they were together she was always controlling him, telling him he looked and was stupid. At one point she was so controlling that she made him chose between her and his lizards! She had been a bit of a bitch to him when they broke up, and then two weeks later announced that she already had a new boyfriend! After a few minutes we heard some bumping from upstairs, and then a round of hysterical laughing. We carried on our conversation until Lara and Dougie came back down the stairs. He walked over to us and grabbed his phone, and seeing as he wasn't with Lara I decide it the appropriate time to quiz him.

"So Doug… has someone got a little crush?" I teased, poking him in the side. We always tease Butty, mainly because he's the youngest and so he's like the Gimp of the band. Plus he's the shortest, which makes him even more vulnerable. We laughed as we saw him blush and mutter a couple of curses at us, before scurrying back off the bus following after Lara. Soon after we all said goodbye to the bus until the next tour , and headed back off to our hotel, ready for a good nights sleep...

DOUGIES POV

As we walked back to the hotel, I couldn't help but notice her eyes. She was my perfect girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, beautiful and also… great boobs (pervert I know but I'm a dude!)! She loved Blink 182, seemed to find me funny, had actually watched ALL the star wars films and she didn't mind that I kept Lizards, unlike some of mu previous girlfriends… We talked about everything and anything as we walked, yet all the time I was burning inside to kiss her. Fortunately she was in the same hotel as us, meaning I had plenty of time to make my move. As we walked up the stairs towards our rooms, I noticed her looking deep in thought. I stopped when we reached my Room On The Third Floor (coincidence much!), and gazed deep into her eyes. As I did so. I found my lips crashing into hers, and as I did so I felt small fireworks explode all over my body. At first she seemed a bit shocked, and I was about to pull away in panic when I felt her tongue running along the edge of my mouth begging to be let in. I opened mine, allowing her tongue to enter mine and mine to enter hers. Pulling her in closer, I wrapped my arms tight around her skinny waist, and pulled her up into my arms, carrying her towards my room. As I fumbled with the lock, I could feel her nibbling on the side of my neck. When I finally managed to swing the door open, I placed her onto the bed, slipping my hands down the inside of her shirt whilst doing so. To my surprise, she pulled mine off and began to slide down my chest, tracing my tattoo with her tongue. She carried on down until she reached my jeans, where she proceeded to run her fingers along the edge of my boxers. I couldn't help but let out a small moan as she did so, yet she too was moaning. Whilst she was fiddling with my boxers, I was busy undoing her bra, and also taking the belt of her shorts off, causing them to slide off. I felt myself getting excited when noticed her pulling my jeans off. Realising we were still sat above the covers, I crawled under them, causing my boxers to fall down my bum abit. However, instead of pulling them up, she pulled them all the way down. As we began to deepen our... Kisses, I felt like my whole world was complete again, and I realised that I had managed to fall in love in a matter of hours.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

HARRY'S POV

The next morning I was woken up by Tom and Danny jumping, screaming and generally harassing me. I laughed as they rolled around hysterically, as apparently I looked like I had seen a ghost when the jumped on me. I was about to join in with their little fight when a very sheepish looking Giovanna appeared at the door. I smiled at her, but it soon faded when I saw her beckoning us towards her to follow. I slipped out of the covers, pulling on a pair of old joggers and a T-shirt at the same time. We walked down to the end of the corridor until we reached Dougie's room. She opened the door and we all filed in. Worry began to film me as she had still not spoken since coming into the room. She stopped outside the entrance to his room. She nodded her head, indicating for where we should be looking. As we walked in I gasped and trying to hold back quick laugh. In front of us lay Lara and Dougie, tightly wrapped in each others, clothes sprawled over the floor. We smiled, not wanting to wake our younger bandmate up seeing as he seemed so at peace and happy with where he was, something which we had all missed greatly whilst he had been away, as he was the little joker of the band.

As we walked out the room, I couldn't help but think of all the moments that they were going to have together. From what I saw last night, they had bother fallen for each other. And fallen hard. I knew that they were going to have a beautiful relationship. I know that she was the one for Doug's. After all that he has been through, I'm glad to see that he has found someone new. From what I heard last night they seemed to have a lot in common, and from what I just saw they obviously like each other. So here's to the future! Of Dougie! Of Lara! And of course McFly, cause McFly's here forever.

**SOOOOO… WHAT DID yOU GUYS THINK, PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AT WRITING A ONE SHOT SO I WASN'S SURE...**

**I was thinking that I may write some spin offs of all the over couples similar to this one? What do you think?**

**Love**

**Maddie **

**xxxx**


End file.
